


An Evening with the Legends

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Friendship, Funny, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: An actual calm day that ends extremely well for two of them after a family dinner.





	An Evening with the Legends

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Based off the prompt:  
> Person A: I like you like I like my feelings.  
> Person B: Huh?  
> Person A: Buried deep inside me.

There were all having fun on a rather calm day. Ray was working on his atom suit, something about increasing the energy capacity. Sara thought it ran fine but maybe Ray was just a little sad Nate wasn't on board anymore and needed to distract himself. She could definitely sympathize with that, she missed his snarky history burns most of all. Weirdly enough. 

Next was Mick. He was... writing. Which still threw her for a loop but she was secretly glad he had an outlet other than burning stuff. Zari had vouched that he was a fantastic writer and his story was extremely captivating from start to finish. She was almost jealous that Zari got caught in a time loop because she was ths only person Mick let read his story to proofread and pitch ideas. 

Speaking of Zari, what on earth was she doing? Sara watched in mute horror as the sleight woman filled a bowl with what was most definitely a sugary and heart stopping concoction. "Hey! Sara! Wanna try a bite of my oatmeal?"

"That's oatmeal? And who are you? The Zari I know doesn't share food." She squinted suspiciously at her.

"Because I know you'd say no? And it's me you moron, plus I put like... 6 packs of sugar in this. Gideon suggested I put espresso in it too!" Zari beamed, going back to her treat. Sara just felt horror come over her and went to make a slow retreat. "Which, Is that just like a fancy name for coffee? Because I put more in there! It's really tasty!" She beamed and Sara turned tail and ran like when a predator noticed prey.

Zari shrugged, "Odd." And left it at that, enjoying her sugar rush.

Sara wondered what she could do next. Maybe she could get in training? No one really wanted to train with her, not even Nate who could turn himself into steel and not be hurt.

Also, Also. "Gideon, Are you trying to troll us again?" She asked in reference to her coaxing Zari towards espresso.

Silence from the AI for a solid minute. "I do not know what you are talking about Captain Lance."

"Bullshit." She called her out on that while heading towards the small gym they had on the Waverider. Sara refused to say the one phrase that would muck up the relaxing day she was having. With the amount of bad luck she had sometimes, she knew, just knew it would happen if she said something. Maybe she should knock on something just in case...

"May I ask why you were knocking on the wooden bookcase?" Gideon interrupted her paranoia, which it isn't that if they're really out to get you. She swore that up and down to everyone who would listen to her.

"Listen, Listen Gideon?" The AI let her know she was paying attention by shocking her through the contact that Sara had by leaning on the door. "First off rude. Second off, I talk to myself a lot in my head. Sometimes you just gotta..." Sara shrugged. She really had no better explantion for what she was doing for someone so literal until she wanted to play ignorance. "Speaking of rude and talks to themself, Where's John?"

"He recieved communications from Director Sharpe earlier this evening."

Sara worried. Ava despised John, or at least she did? "What was it about?"

"Mr. Constantine was advised that Agent Green was overworking himself and needed to relax. So, Director Sharpe advised him to get 'his ass over to Gary's office, drag him home and don't let him out of bed for two days for anything other than bathroom breaks and snacks.'" She quoted Ava and Sara was even more shocked. "I believe despite their differences, there is a sort of respect?"

"Don't lie to me Gideon, I'm a grown up who can handle the truth." Sara quipped back, spinning a training dagger she had picked up from the weapons rack. 

"You were intoxicated and cried because Ms. Tomaz said she was going to get more donuts and you believed that it was a metaphor the she was empty inside."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again."

"Mr. Palmer did. I, however, have video footage. For the records."

Sara groaned, she was never going to live that down. At least she didn't have to worry about Ray spilling the beans about it, maybe. Hopefully. She grunted to herself and threw the dagger she'd been toying with towards the paper target at the end of the galley way.

A few hours passed and the Legends were all having dinner together, Nate had come on board even and said Ava would be there soon to talk to Sara. That perked the blonde up, her crush on Ava was the best worst kept secret between anybody that knew the two. Nevertheless, She didn't worry that the crew was now teasing her about her girlfriend she certainly did not have.

Ava arrived 10 minutes later, still in her suit and looking thoroughly exhausted. But she cheered up a little when Gideon told her that it was her turn to pick what they had for dinner. "Would anyone be against chicken parmesean? I make a damn good one!" She brightened up. How she lit up when everyone agreed and Ray wanted to help made her even more beautiful. 

Sara just stared at her in quiet awe, this was a far cry from how the Director used to be towards them. She was freely smiling, excited to just goof off with friends for a while. Ava was just radiant and she couldn't help but admire the woman.

Dinner was civil, conversation flowed easier after dinner was served. Ava excitedly talked about a new piece of technology that was helping them pinpoint magical creatures. "And we even got in touch with a woman named Waverly about possibly being a consultant at the Bureau. She has experience with mythical beings and demons and has a master's degree in history so that's definitely someone I want working with us."

"Oh, Cool!" Nate perked up at the idea of a new friend he could geek out with. "Do you know where she's from?"

"Purgatory in Alberta. I know she's not American but honestly? We could use help on the whole magical beings and I do NOT want to bring Constantine in."

Everyone agreed that that would be a terrible idea and someone would be bleeding within an hour. 

Then, according to how the Legends run, Charlie made a comment that turned the whole conversation dirty. "I bet pantsuit doesn't have any game with a woman."

Ava looked calm and collected at the accusation. "I do if I want too."

"Oh yeah?" Sara's stomach bottomed out at the next words Charlie said. "Prove it!"

Ava stood up and placed her plate in the sink, brushed off her suit and stepped away from the table a little bit. "Very well." She stated, easily accepting the challenged. "Sara?"

Everyone was dead quiet, hanging on to the next few moments. "Y-Yes?" 

"I like you like I like my emotions."

"Huh?"

"Buried deep inside me." And with that, she winked at the sputtering captain amidst the Legends uproar and opened a portal to her apartment. "If you wish to join me..."

Sara lept at the offer and bolted through the portal after Ava, the catcalls fading as they were now alone to continue this conversation in private.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, A nod to my Earper fam in there. It seemed fitting with how many of us who love both shows


End file.
